Bomber
The bomber hovers over the fight with his Mini launchers'.His Hail raiser is designed to slow enemies that jet up to confront him while he blasts from greater heights. Bomber is a light class which prefers to attack from high points avoiding enemy fire with his ultimate(Q) and his melee(E) and Bomb(F) which help alongside.His 'mini-launchers have not so fast firing rate but bounce off surfaces and detonate after some time or after colliding with an enemy causing spread damage over a short radius.Hail raiser has low DPS and puts a slowing debuff, able to slow escaping enemies.Bomber is good at setting up kills by stunning and burning and has to maintain a good altitude all the time. Weapons Bomber uses two weapons:'mini-launchers' and 'hail raiser'. Mini-launchers:Two grenade launcher pistols excellent for raining down destruction upon targets from a safe altitude. These launchers shoot projectiles which have not so fast speed and their firing rate is also slow but they bounce of surfaces until they explode or collide with an enemy doing damage to enemies within it's blast range.These launchers have only 8 round clips which deal relatively high damage with each shot but have large reload time.If bomber stands too close to an enemy, he may also get damaged. Hail raiser:Pistol that shoots metallic hydrogen rounds to slow targets and make them vulnerable to critical hits.This pistol shoots comparatively faster projectiles and slows enemies to a great deal but deals low damage and have 12 round clip with quick reload.This weapon applies ice shatter, known to increase crits and slow target and can stack up to 20 times and stay for a long time on a target.This can also be preferred as bombers main weapon as it can handle a lot of enemies but kills enemies at a slower rate.Try using this in enclosed spaces as it does not damage bomber. Basic abilities Bomber has very low health and and basic/regular force field, not much of a tank and not damaging and fast hitter as a striker and also not such a helper in support.It is a light class relying mostly on it's flight and it's damage(reflexes).He has low targeting making him do less critical hits but his hydrogen rounds slow targets and allow more critical hits.His defense is low forcing him to stay in air.He has low target able range forcing him not to go very high in air(his projectiles are either very bouncy or not so much ranged) but stay near his foes.He can catch his running foes easily with 'hail raiser'. Ultimate(Q):This skill allows bomber to fly more and gives him a shield below his legs preventing damage from those in ground.This skill can be toggled off even if it has not completed it's duration and hence can save unnecessary usage preventing long cool downs.It can't be activated again until it's cool down is completely over.The shield prevents damage up to some extent, any weapon dealing high damage per bullet will damage bomber but with reduced damage to a great deal. Melee(E):This skill makes bomber throw a pocket nuke causing his enemies to go away and makes in lunge into air.This can be used to escape large crowds of enemies.This sends bomber high into sky very quickly and also damages opponents along with pushing them a bit away.This skill has a long cool down and should be used only when required. Bomb(F):His bomb stuns targets and burns them causing bomber to stay in fight for longer time.This is bomber's main ability, it can stun for small duration and deal good damage and add a burning damage over time.This skill has a short cool down and it can be used multiple times, so prefer going time to time for ammo requisitions all around the map.'F' ability does not work on enemies with shield.Bomber can also get stunned and burned and get damages if he stands too close. Tips and tricks Bomber utilizes low ammo weapons which should ideally be used when spotting enemies.'Mini-launchers' send projectiles which bounce-off brilliantly on surfaces and can go to long ranges.Bomber's 'Q' ability should be used only when needed and when bomber is above your enemy.Make sure bomber stays above your enemy or bomber shall die quickly. Bomber also should use 'F' ability regularly as it is pretty accurate like shatter bomb and bomber can be hit by 'mini-launchers' and his own 'F' ability too.Bomber should use 'E' wisely as it has huge cool down.If played well, bomber can achieve up to more than 50 kills and assists(mostly assists) easily in one game.Main aim while using bomber is to not die by staying at good altitude and shooting 'mini-launchers' along with 'Q' and 'F' at the correct time.Bomber is a very good class once mastered and one of the most fun to play with! Always try avoiding blasters, their nasty heavy rocket launchers will easily hit you despite of your 'Q' ability if you are strafing.If you engage in one blaster, try to hover directly above them and do not strafe or heavy rocket launchers will hit you sideways and try your 'F' skill.One great way to combat blasters is to use 'hail raiser'.It constantly applies a debuff ice shatter which will almost completely immobilize blasters stopping their most movements and then just keep hovering and shooting 'hail raiser' also using 'F' to completely stun blasters.Also try to avoid some scouts as their 'Q' ability makes them so fast that they dodge most of 'mini-launchers', hence forcing you to use 'hail raiser' and their 'E' ability allows them to reach maximum height which makes them able to hit you easily.Bomber also can not easily take on multiple enemies at once, but if you try to, make sure you have a lot of 'F' and must be using 'mini-launchers' and use 'Q'. Bomber also can not easily fight against shocker's 'Q' ability(aegis device) as aegis device can only be defeated easily if attacked from inside it's range and if bomber attacks with either 'mini-launchers' or 'F', he will also get damaged. ''' Try not to fight in enclosed spaces as you will not gain height and die quickly.Always stay in open spaces and try not to land in ground, even if you need to capture a control point or you will hold a huge risk of being attacked first. Bomber vs bomber is not tough as first one to lose altitude or lose range loses.So always try to save cool down on 'Q' ability and you will also find 'E' ability useful.You will not find 'F' ability much useful in air combat. Bomber can easily win if he becomes first one to hit or else he will lose a lot of force field or health before being able to hit back. Starting all fights with 'F' ability is preferred, then usage of 'Q' followed by 'mini-launchers'(if your enemy fights back) or 'hail raiser'(if your enemy tries to run). If you are about to lose, try using all of your 'F' bombs to do a good damage over time to reduce as much health as possible.If you are about to win, try to save 'F' bombs and try to just hover without 'Q' to save cool down. Requisitions and upgrades '''Preferred requisitions for bomber are either health or damage.Health requisition will allow bomber to place health requisitions up high where mostly bomber can reach faster than others and heal in between battle.Damage requisition will help bomber give huge damage with his 'mini-launchers and 'F' ability.Ammo requisitions are not required as bomber is very fast and can take those ammo requisitions easily on the maps. Bomber can do well with some reflexes '''upgrade and can also have some help with '''targeting upgrade also.Overall, all 1% upgrades are preferred as they are very economical(200 Z) and help all over.Bomber will also prefer some boost with reactor as he can escape fast from battles and recover force fields and shorten much required cool downs especially on 'E' ability. Skins Valtech Bomber Valtech(with 'mini-launchers') < Valtech(with 'hail raiser') > Blizzard Bomber Blizzard(with 'mini-launchers') < Blizzard(with 'hail raiser') > Tutorial/Playing Main: The bomber is one of the weakest classes in the game, but one of the highest skill cap classes to play. So. Why use it? Answer: Offensive Support, Fire Support. Advanced Bomber Boot Camp and Tactics -Spirin777 Offensive Rushes: Since bombs have high spread and low acceleration, offensive pushing (when done right) can get 5+ in an area at once. Rushing is one of the best tactics you can use in a bomber. Rush: Start far away (almost/exact like a shockers 2nd weapon) and lead bombs on too target. Don't use jet pack yet until you start to fall. When close enough, lock-on to a target and kill. By then, the target (in this case a stock gunner) should or could be about half health. Because of AOE, you can get up to 4 kills mutinously. Don't ever touch ground, don't ever get close to ground. Now. Why didn't I mention F bomb? Simple. Try not to use it. (DON'T BECOME DEPENDENT ON IT!) I just wanted to get the concept of rushing down, you can do many variations but the idea is to jet in with full power and 4+ dmg (bombs) too severally tip the odds in your favor. Defensive Strafing: Try to be in air, and treat it a little like a Sniper/Assassin, close on offense, far on defense. Do what the class says it does, "blast away to new heights". Fly away, simple. Don't let them follow, the potential to die while Q and guns are on reload are too high to risk engaging. Get away. Regroup, grab extra F bomb, re-engage. Defensive Offensive: Once you feel comfortable in Bomber, you can really start to use Hail Raiser more. Scout: Chances are, he's not on the ground, and he's following you. His gun is more dangerous than his blade. So, what do I do? Switch to hail raiser, try to get at least 3 shots on him. Basically, do a 'mini-rush' towards him, leading with Hail Raiser to slow him down and (quite literally) stop him laterally. Since by now you should be close, switch to 1 and rain away. Tips the Pros Use: # Lead Shots: You can recognize a pro bomber because they manually lead their shots. And it is NOT easy. But, 4 lazy hits on a stock scout = death. # Always Stay in The Air! The floor is lava! You need to switch between Q and (Reg)Jetpack to always stay in the air. More than even blaster! # Cycle Q button: Tapping Q (or activated buffer/wings) for a small period of time is much better than using it all at once. Anything under 5 seconds reloads super quickly (1-3secs). Try and use it for rushing, that Q is your life. Make sure you always have it. (Can also be used to aide moving around, I use it quite often cycling with regular jetpack to stay in air. Hop with it.) Category:Category: Classes